


楼台烟雨

by youyou117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fornication, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyou117/pseuds/youyou117
Summary: 注定早夭的花能够抵抗命运的蹂躏吗无人欢迎的降生，辗转艰难的生存，最初的倚仗却成了伤害最深的屠刀贫瘠的土地，干涸的雨露，狂风肆虐的白昼，暴雨倾盆的夜晚，无人可依，唯一的支撑只有脆弱而纤细的独茎也曾结苞，也曾绿意盈盈风梳雨骤，未有绽放时命运对他的微笑只是一个骗局，帷幕后是斑驳的深深恶意他能活下来吗
Relationships: uncle&nephew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

夜深天漏雨滂滂，院墙四方，廊下鸟惶惶。绿满地，惊雷掩星芒。

砚石白脂交彷徨，滴漏声长，独烛照帷帐。影相交，婆娑凝泪光。

骨骼纤直，关节细巧，嫩白的皮肉触感柔滑如缎，直勾得人大力揉搓上去，在凉沁沁的皮肤上留下高热深刻的红印，直到给玉笛似的骨骼带来折断的危险才作罢。

娇生惯养出的身量在战场拼杀中打磨成的肉体前不堪一击，嫩滑脆弱与粗粝强壮相合，触碰间燃起火热的痛感，勾起搓揉凌虐的欲求。

所有的挣扎都被轻易压制，被按在头顶的双手，被脚腕锁住的腿骨，阴影覆盖下，无法逃脱。

拼尽全力的动作都化为了身下细微的辗转，扭动间的摩擦引燃了更加暴虐的欲火。

挺立的硬物兵临城下，在细滑紧绷的腿根来回梭巡着自己的领土。

惊惧的双眸中委屈染泪漫出睫毛，水珠挂上纤长，遮住了野兽射来的目光。

求救的高喊，求饶的泣音，颤抖的双唇和着嘶哑的气声诉说着浓浓的恐惧和无力。

腰侧的皮肉被反复揉捏着，引起阵阵的战栗，大掌留下了一片片深红青紫的印记，疼痛从耻骨一直延伸到颈窝，胸前的嫩肉被玩弄得鲜红欲滴，肿起一个柔软的凸起，男人用指上的伤疤剐蹭着最为敏感的乳首，舌尖的舔舐在耳廓留下湿漉漉的声响，挑动颅内瑟缩的神经，吻痕从鬓角印到鼻尖，又轻舔去纤长睫毛上的泪珠，最后以唇封缄身下人因贴面而爆发的细碎尖叫。

男人猛地松开桎梏撑起身体，将身下人悍然掀翻背朝自己。

被恐惧和疼痛折磨得神志模糊的男孩被男人突如其来的动作埋进了厚实的被子，还未意识到这个姿势意味着什么就已经被锦被上绵延凸起的织金绣花狠狠蹭过方才被肆意玩弄过的敏感，瞬间尖叫失声，乳首细嫩的皮肤被磨破，蹭下了星星点点的血迹，下颌也留下了浅浅的划痕，身前的疼痛夺走了他所有的神志，脑海里一片白光，整个人瘫软无力，五感皆失。

男人分开他的双腿，从中覆盖上去，在光洁皙白的脊背烙上一串连绵的吻痕，大掌不住的揉弄柔软挺翘的肉臀，握住时总有嫩肉从指缝中出逃，摩挲时又总是无意识的颤抖，拍打时不自觉的紧绷让幽深的小口也随之一紧，明明浑身细瘦却有着极富肉感的屁股，因骨架纤小也并不显得肥大，两瓣翘臀恰好可被大掌包住，肉虽厚却极敏感弹滑，手感极佳。

眼前的美景进一步激起了男人的欲火，他双手分开臀瓣，将硬物抵在紧闭的小口，向下压去，硕大的头部破开了最隐秘最脆弱的入口，顶入不过半个头部就被艰涩的甬道疯狂的排斥着。

身体被残忍破开的痛苦将失神的男孩猛地激醒，身后如刀劈般的疼痛从穴口滚过尾椎，沿着脊梁一路直上头顶，他霎时崩溃的挣扎尖叫起来，用小臂支起身体向前拼命逃去，却被身后缠来的粗壮手臂从左肋下穿过按住右肩拉了回去按在身下。

他不顾一切的挣扎着，尖叫着，早已无力的身体在强烈的威胁下突然爆发出一股被逼至绝境的劲头，但文弱了二十年的身体根本无法反抗战场塑造出的强健男人，疯狂蹬踹的细腿，拼命抓挠的双手，努力扭动的身躯，最终都被迫整合为一具乖顺的肉体。

双手被折于胸前压在身下，被大掌牢牢勒住的手腕发出不堪重负的挤压声，长腿跪着交叠在身下，脚趾紧绷着颤抖，脊背被胸膛紧紧禁锢着，整个人弯折着趴在被褥里，肉体交叠，动弹不得。

男孩所有的反抗最后成功的只有凌厉的尖叫。

刚刚经历了变声期的嗓子在多时的高喊中早已染上了鲜血的嘶哑，换气时激烈的反抗激起了阵阵闷咳，从肺部深处传来的震动更加剧了全身肉眼可见的颤抖，从来都是瓷白干净的面庞而今殷红狼狈，泪痕纵横，抽噎不断，被弯折起来的身体更是提升了呼吸的难度，他开始捯气，鼻腔里溢出细细的泣音。

男人很快发现了他的异状，身下蜷缩的男孩被生生逼到了窒息的边缘，他迅速扳开男孩的身体，按压过鼻翼胸口穴位，又将男孩抱在怀中靠在床头，反复抚过胸口给他顺气。

忽闻烛爆，身影晃动，男孩终是缓过了这口气，委顿在男人的怀里呼出一声微弱的血气，急促的小口呼吸着。

他将手挪上男人按在他左肩上的右手的手腕，甲缝里藏有血污的指甲闪过莹润的光泽，细软的手指想将枷锁般的手臂移开，却像砧板上的白葱一般无力。

男人将男孩薄薄的耳垂含进嘴里，锋利的犬齿和吞吐的唇在舌尖的配合下留下火辣辣的光泽。

“王爷……”男孩嘶哑的声音弱弱响起，“王爷……”

男人叼住他的耳尖，从鼻腔里嗯了一声。

“不要……求求你……疼……”后腰鲜明的坚硬火热威胁感太重，男孩已经意识到除了被主动放过，挣扎和反抗都无济于事，“求求你……”

男人仍不曾开口说话，他在对耳朵的侵占中将右手顺势下移，盖在红肿沾血的乳尖，左手环腰而过抚摸着那些施虐的痕迹。

“王爷……”本就敏感的腰身而今伤痕累累，粗粝大掌的摩挲逼得男孩颤抖发声。

“王爷……舅舅……”热泪啪嗒掉在男人壮硕的手臂上，男人停住了所有的动作。

声嘶力竭的恸哭为水帘似落下的眼泪配上了绝望的崩溃，呜咽夹杂着呼吸不畅的咳嗽，与房外的瓢泼大雨一道构成了黑夜里下坠的明辉。

“舅……咳舅舅……咳咳……”哭泣中的咳嗽本就难受，更何况落在一个刚刚被施暴过捯气绝望的孩子身上。

他怎么也不曾想过，自己的舅舅，将自己一手养大的，被自己视作父亲的男人，会对自己做这种事。

那是他唯一的庇佑。

疼痛，委屈，绝望，崩溃得一塌糊涂。

“乖，莫哭了。”男人左手穿过男孩因哭泣蜷缩起来的腿弯，将他抱上自己的大腿，右手揽过他的背握着他的肩，将刀剑打磨的面庞贴上潮湿殷红的脸颊，轻声哄劝的姿态与方才残忍施暴的样子好似两个人，唯有胯下的火热仍旧宣示着令人不寒而栗的存在。

情绪崩溃的男孩哭得头脑发昏，什么也听不见，什么也看不到。

男人抱着男孩安抚，直待他哭声渐悄哽咽抽气时，将他放在被褥上，注意到胸前被磨破的皮肉，眼神一暗，又重新将他抱起，一把就将被子掀下了床，再让他躺倒，侧身抱着，直到男孩打哭嗝的动静也渐渐平息。

“乖，歇会吧。”男人沉声道。

“什……什么？”精疲力竭的男孩努力想要听清命运的走向。

“……”

沉默堆砌出黏腻的阴影，所有的希望都湮没于静寂的深海。

“不不要……”男人的沉默让男孩意识到接下来会发生什么，睁开绯红的眼睛恐慌的看向男人，手脚并用着向床铺深处退去。

“……乖，你乖一点，受的苦就少一点。”男人的声音在头顶响起，定住了男孩的动作，他泪眼婆娑望向男人，惊惶里含着最后的哀求。

“你终归要受着这个的。”

男人的话如死刑判决一般击垮了男孩，眸中的泪光陡然破碎，眼底茫茫一片。

男人将他抱回身下，伸手从床内的暗格中拿出一盒早已准备好的脂膏，挖出大半在掌心焐热，提起男孩细长的右腿搭在臂弯里，将滑腻抹在瑟缩的穴口，往紧闭的幽闭处探进了一个指尖，粗大的指节缓慢侵入，就被干涩的甬道吸附得举步维艰。

软翘臀瓣间粉嫩的小口委屈地含着刀疤厚茧交错的手指，本来因为好一通折腾稍有疲软的粗大见此风景再次高高翘起，青筋勃发。

男人将手指抽出，在穴口周围缓缓按压，又挟带着晶莹的脂膏一次次探入，借助润滑抚摸男孩身体内部，刮蹭细密的肠道褶皱，探索更深的隐秘。

方才男人不管不顾的强行进入已经给男孩脆弱的肛口带来了伤害，疼痛未消又面临着更残忍的深入开拓，舞枪弄剑多年的粗糙手指在娇嫩的肠道中进出，好似往其中揉入了一把把砾石，从未被任何人哪怕是自己触碰过的身体内部，在男人坚定的探索下涨起难言的羞愤，想要将手指推出，排斥的挤压却给男人带去了无尽的引诱。

“乖，太紧了，别夹我，放松。”男人无耻的低语在耳边炸开，强忍的泪夺眶而出蜿蜒流进耳蜗，羞耻蒸腾而上，全身泛起粉色。

一指，两指；抽插，扩张；抚摸，按压；男人的手无恶不作，一刻不停。

除了侧脸下的床榻上逐渐漫开的水渍外，瘫软的男孩好像失去了所有的反应。

身体被探索的疼痛，私密被玩弄的羞耻，哀求被推翻的委屈，命运被控制的悲哀，自己最信任的人对自己做着最残忍的事……

我终归是要受着这个的。

为什么我终归是要受着这个的呢，因为我是你养大的吗，因为君要臣死父要子死臣子就不能反抗吗，因为母亲把我托付给你吗，因为你是我父亲的挚友吗，因为你是王爷吗，因为你是我舅舅吗，因为我生来就不被期待吗，因为我活该吗？！

你把我养大都是为了这个吗，那些照顾那些关爱都是为了这个吗，我父母是为了让你对我做这种事才把我托付给你的吗？！

你是我舅舅啊，你怎么能这样对我？！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称

他握住我的屁股向性器压去，捅得更深，又按住我的小腹，让我感受内里的强势存在，我的腰被迫拱起，只剩下一半的背接触着床单，根本支撑不住我的重量，腿也搭不住他的腰身，它们早就在长久的肏弄中失了所有的力气  
我只好用没有被拷在床头的右手勾住他的脖子以图保持平衡，却被钉得越来越深的性器肏弄得快失去了神志  
好深，快要烂掉了  
他像座永远也搬不开的山一样覆盖着我，我在他的影子下无能为力，只能接受他给予我的所有颠簸辗转和深入的疼痛  
我想喊停，却只能发出破碎的喘息，呻吟也被咬碎在喉底  
他突然极深地镶了进来，整根没入，硕大的头部破开了从未到达过的深处，太疼了  
太疼了，我的腿被死死压在他的胯下，我不是个喜欢锻炼的人，筋骨向来僵硬，被强行压开的腿根酸疼颤抖，快要裂开了  
我无法呼吸了，好像口鼻也被性器深深堵住了一样，心肺也紧缩，快被肏烂的恐惧淹没了我，太疼了  
他在这个深度开始挺送，肉贴肉的粘黏实在太可怕，我感觉我的内脏都在随着他的抽插发生位移  
他把我整个压在身下，又扛起我无力的腿往胸前压来，太深了，我快被他大开大合的肏弄干碎了  
恍惚间我只觉得身下已不再是床铺，我在我的棺材里起伏  
救救我，没人听得见气音的求助，求饶也无用，我不知道能做什么才可以让这场性虐停下，没有人能让他止步，他一贯如此，没有人能改变他的意志，他想要的就一定要得到，他的目标永远是极致的所有，我从来都知道，却没想到我会在他的身下来深刻体验他的欲望  
也许我被肏死了就可以结束了吧，我想

**Author's Note:**

> 坑，待填，感谢浏览


End file.
